Guide Me
by luckyleprechaun09
Summary: Draco is named a disgrace to his family and is blinded and disowned by his father. Dumbledore orders Hermione to help Draco. They finally learn to get along, but will Draco ever get his sight back? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Late

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. Except for the plot, it's mine. (Yay)

**A/N:** This is my first story. It's a little confusing. Draco didn't succeed in killing Dumbledore, neither did Snape. But Snape _tried_, so he still fled.

**Guide Me**

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

"Hermione, wake up." Ginny said, shaking the sleeping Hermione.

"Mmmm. . . . "

"Hermione Jane Granger, get your bum out of that bed right now!" Ginny said, she was losing her patience.

"Ginny, will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep." Hermione said groggily. Then she rolled over with her back to Ginny.

"Hermione, we leave for Hogwarts in . . . " Ginny checked her watch. "Forty-five minutes."

"What! Ginny, why didn't you get me up?" Hermione got up and started running around the room, getting ready.

"I've only been trying for the past 30 minutes." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Well, you should've tried harder. We're going to be late and it's all my fault. I'm Head Girl. I cannot miss the train on the first day back to school." Hermione said panicking.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left Hermione to get ready.

On the way to the kitchen, Ginny bumped into Harry and Ron. "Oh, uh sorry Harry." Ginny said blushing.

"That's alright." Harry said blushing as well.

"Ginny, watch where you're going. You nearly killed Harry and me." Ron said angrily.

"Why don't you watch where_ you're_ going, Ron?" Ginny shot back. She pushed past him and walked into the kitchen.

"Ginny dear, where's Hermione? We really must be going." Mrs. Weasley asked as she finished putting the dishes in the sink.

"She's—"

"I'm right here." Hermione said, out of breath.

"Where's your trunk dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's by the door."

"Ok. Good."

They all got their trunks and left. Within minutes they were at King's Crossing with only minutes to spare.

"Hurry up now. Come on. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters . . . ah here it is. Ok Ginny, you first." Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny made sure that no muggles were looking and walked through the wall.

"Ok Harry . . . Ron."

Harry ran through. Quickly followed by Ron.

Hermione went to walk through, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Hermione, before you leave, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Head Girl." Mrs. Weasley said teary-eyed. "Good luck, dear." She said giving Hermione a bear hug.

"Thanks. Well . . . bye." Hermione said. Then she walked through the wall onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She stopped and surveyed her surroundings. All of her fellow classmates were running around, telling their families good-bye and catching up with their friends. This would be her last year at Hogwarts and she would miss it dearly. She was jolted out of her dazed by Harry.

"Hermione, are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

Hermione followed her friends onto the train. They had trouble finding an empty compartment, but at last they found one. A few minutes later, the train was moving and they were on their last and final journey to Hogwarts. Except for Ginny, of course.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione had been staring out of the window.

"Yeah. It's just. . . this is our last year. I'm really going to miss it." She said sadly.

"Yeah." Ron agreed sadly. "Well anyone up for a game of exploding snaps?" He asked perking up.

They played until the train started to slow down. Then they all got on their school robes and gathered their things. Then they boarded the horseless carriages that would carry them to Hogwarts.

They entered the Great Hall and sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. They watched the scared little first years get sorted and then Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back students." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." He paused and clapped his hands twice. "Let the feast begin." When he was seated, loads of food appeared on the tables.

Ron was the first to fill his plate. And eat it. By the time Hermione was finished with one plate, Ron was working on his third.

"That's odd." Harry said.

"What's odd?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy."

"Wha bou im?" Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"He's not here. He wasn't on the train and he's not here now." Harry said scratching his head.

Hermione turned around to look at the Slytherin table.

"That is odd." Hermione said

"Probably off doing some death-eater mission." Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What? We all know that it's probably true."

Hermione was about to say something when Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please?" The whole hall grew quiet. "Thank you. We've welcomed some wonderful new students this year." He said smiling, referring to the first years. "And we've had a wonderful feast. So, good night." All of the students got up to leave.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure Professor." Hermione said good-bye to Harry and Ron and then walked over to Dumbledore.

"It's about the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione nodded. She had hoped that it would be someone that would be easy to work with. Oh well.

"You've probably noticed that he was not here tonight." Hermione nodded so he continued. "You see, the thing is, he's blind."

**A/N:** Well there's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. The next chapter won't be this long, but hopefully; it'll still be good.


	2. Chapter 2: Blind?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Well here's the second chapter. I don't really like it but . . . oh well.

**Guide Me**

**Chapter 2: Blind?**

"Bl—blind?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, completely." Dumbledore said.

"But Professor, what does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Since you are Head Girl, it is your duty to help Mr. Malfoy in anyway that you can."

"You mean, I'm like his guide?"

"I suppose." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had to help a blind Malfoy. This was more than she could handle in one night.

"Professor McGonagall will show you to your dorm." Dumbledore said. "Good night." And he walked away humming.

"This way Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"Um, Professor, did I hear right? Malfoy is blind?" Hermione asked, still shocked.

"Yes, which reminds me. You will be sharing a common room with Mr. Malfoy. Under the . . ." McGonagall thought for the right word to use. "Circumstances, we have eliminated anything that would be a problem for Mr. Malfoy."

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked not understanding what the Professor was saying..

"To put it simply, there are no stairs or sharp corners." McGonagall said.

"So Malfoy can't fall and hurt himself?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely." McGonagall said.

"This is going to be a rough year." Hermione said sighing.

"Not nearly as rough as your third year." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Don't remind me." Hermione said smiling as well.

"Well, here we are." McGonagall said stopping.

They were standing in front of a portrait of a girl, walking through the woods at night. She had long wavy brown hair and vivid green eyes, and she was wearing a dark green dress.

"Mot de passe?" The girl asked in French.

Hermione knew very little French, but she knew what the girl said.

"Uh, Professor, what's the password?" Hermione asked.

"Mandrake root." Professor McGonagall said to the portrait. It swung open revealing a large elegant room. There were two leather couches in front of the fire, facing each other, with a coffee table between them. Scattered throughout the room were overstuffed armchairs. And to Hermione's delight, there was an entire wall covered in big leather-bound books.

"Mr. Malfoy's room is to the right, yours is to the left. You each have your own bathroom." McGonagall said.

Hermione was thankful for that. It was bad enough to live with Malfoy, but to share a bathroom with him.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said smiling.

McGonagall turned to leave but changed her mind.

"One more thing, Miss Granger." She said turning back around to face Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy does not like the idea of having help."

"Don't worry Professor, I can handle it." Hermione said.

McGonagall smiled. Then she turned and left.

Hermione wanted to see what her room looked like. Then she would check on Malfoy. She walked up to the door on the left. On the door was a golden plaque with 'Hermione Granger: Head Girl' written on it. Hermione opened it.

The room was white. Solid white. It had huge windows and there were French doors that opened up to a balcony that over looked the lake. She had a huge white wardrobe, desk, couch, and a large canopy bed.

Next, she checked out her bathroom. It had a separate shower and a huge bathtub.

She was admiring the bathroom when she remembered Malfoy. She left her room and cautiously walked up to the door that read 'Draco Malfoy: Head Boy'. She stopped outside of the door. How would Malfoy react? Hermione took a deep breath and knocked.

Nothing.

She knocked again. "Malfoy, are you in there?" She heard some movement and then a thud, followed by some cursing. Hermione tried to hold in a giggle. Then the door opened.

The sight haunted Hermione. Malfoy's face was expressionless. His eyes were looking in her direction, but they went right through her. Hermione was shocked. He looked so sad, lost, helpless. She felt pity for him. She—

"Granger, what do you want?" Draco snapped.

"Oh, um . . . I—I was just che—checking on you." Hermione said quietly.

"Well don't" Draco said and he slammed the door in her face.

This was going to be difficult.

Hermione knocked on his door again. He opened it and didn't say anything. Neither did Hermione.

"Well?" Draco finally asked.

"Uh . . . do you—do you need anything?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, you don't have to be nice to me. I know it's only because you feel sorry for me." And he slammed the door in her face again.

Hermione gave up and went to bed. She would just have to try again tomorrow.

**A/N:** Well there it is, my second chapter. Hoped you liked it. Oh, and don't forget to review. It brings you good luck.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't need your help!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Yay! Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it.

Guide Me

**Chapter 3: I Don't Need Your Help:**

Hermione woke up just as the sun was rising. She was excited because classes started today.

She got up and took a shower. She wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped one around her. She walked up to he wardrobe to get her school robes.

She was in the process on putting her shirt on when the door opened.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. She quickly used her shirt to cover her nearly naked body.

"Chill Granger. It's not like I can see you." Draco said angrily.

"Right." Hermione said putting her shirt on. "I knew that."

Draco just stood there. He didn't say anything.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked putting her skirt on.

"I really hate to ask you this, but . . ." Draco took a deep breath. "I can't button my shirt." he said.

"And you want my help." Hermione said shocked. She never thought she'd see the day when Malfoy would ask her for help.

"Yes." Draco mumbled.

Hermione awkwardly buttoned his shirt up for him.

"There." She said.

"Thanks." Draco mumbled.

"Your wel—" but before she could finish, he had left.

Hermione sighed. "This is going to be a long year. Very long." She said to herself.

She got her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She opened her door and saw that Malfoy was waiting for her.

"Malfoy, your hair!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Draco asked freaking out.

"Here let me fix it." She stood on her tiptoes, because he was a lot taller than her, and smoothed down his hair.

"There, much better." Hermione said.

"Can we go now?" Draco grumbled.

Hermione grabbed his arm. She was going to help him, but he jerked his arm out of her grasp.

"I don't need your help Granger." Draco spat. After he said that though, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Obviously, you do." Hermione said laughing. She helped him up and this time he let Hermione help him.

She led him down corridors and staircases until finally, they reached the Great Hall.

Draco wouldn't let Hermione help him to his seat. He wanted to keep what little shred of dignity he had left.

Hermione went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny, who was sitting across from Ron and Harry. Ron was, as usual, stuffing his face with bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast.

"I wonder what's wrong with Malfoy. He looks . . . different." Harry said nodding in Draco's direction.

Hermione turned around and looked at him. Pansy was trying to spoon feed him. She wasn't succeeding though, Draco kept smacking her hand away. Hermione smiled and then turned back to Harry.

"Oh um—well he's . . ."

"He's what?" Harry asked.

"Blind." Hermione said quietly.

Ron choked on the eggs he was eating, Ginny dropped her fork, and Harry just stared at Hermione. His mouth hanging open.

"Bli—blind? Malfoy. Is blind?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just nodded.

"But how?" Harry asked. "You don't just wake up blind."

"I don't know, but that's now the worst part. I have to help him." Hermione said.

"That's horrible." Ron said.

"And you thought he was off doing some death-eater mission. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Hermione told Ron.

"Well, how do we know that's not how he got blinded?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Because I just know." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why are you defending him 'Mione?" Ron asked angrily.

"Because somebody needs to." Hermione said getting angry as well.

Harry and Ginny just starred at them. Their fights were common, but this topped them all. They had attracted the attention of the entire Hall.

"How would you feel if I blinded you Ron? Then left you alone. How would that make _you_ feel?" Hermione said, her voice rising.

"Is that a threat?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, it's a promise." Hermione got up and stormed over to the Slytherin table.

"Come on Malfoy, we're leaving."

"What if he doesn't want to leave?" Pansy asked. "You'd rather stay here with me wouldn't you Drakie?"

Draco didn't even have to think. He stood up quickly. "Let's go."

He followed Hermione out of the Hall with difficulty. All eyes were on him. Even if he couldn't see them, he could feel them. It was making him nervous.

He finally caught up with Hermione.

"Granger, were you and Weasley fighting about me?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yo—you heard." Hermione said.

"Granger, I'm blind, not deaf." And he smiled. A genuine smile. It made Hermione smile as well.

**A/N:** Well there's the third chapter. Please review. The next chapter should be up soon, but I can't make any promises.


	4. Chapter 4: Potions and Tears

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Here's the fourth chapter. When I first wrote this chapter, it sucked. So I had to completely rewrite it. I really hope you like it.

Guide Me

**Chapter 4: Potions and Tears**

"What class do we have first?" Draco asked.

"Um . . ." Hermione looked at her schedule. "Potions"

Hermione and Draco walked down to the dungeons. When they reached the classroom, the door was open. They went in and sat down together in the back.

The classroom looked completely different since Snape had left.

"I wonder who our teacher is since Snape left." Hermione said unpacking.

Draco just shrugged. He was trying to unpack his things as well.

"Uh Malfoy, you do know this is your Charms book, right?" Hermione said picking up the book.

"Dang it!" Draco said frustrated.

"Here, let me get it." Hermione got the right book out of his bag and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Your welcome."

Finally, other students started to arrive. When everyone was in their seats, the door to Snape's office opened.

Out stepped a woman in her late forties, early fifties, Hermione really couldn't tell. She was wearing dark purple robes and her dark brown hair was up in a loose bun.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Harrison." The woman said smiling. "Today, we'll be making—"

Hermione tried to listen, but Draco wouldn't quit poking her.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm trying to take notes." Hermione whispered.

"How are we supposed to do this. I'm blind, remember?" Draco whispered back.

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Well, that's a first." Draco said sarcastically.

"Ok, the directions are on the board." Professor Harrison said. She flicked her wand and the directions appeared on the board. "You may begin."

"I guess the only thing you can do Malfoy is stir the potion while I add the ingredients. Stir three times clockwise, then three times counterclockwise. Repeat until I tell you to stop."

"Oh, joy." Draco said sarcastically.

He was miserable the entire time. Potions used to be his favorite class, but now he couldn't even do that.

"Ok, you can stop Malfoy. I just need to add one more ingredient." Hermione added the last ingredient. "There. It's done."

"We're running out of time class, so will you please bring me a vial of your potion. Class dismissed."

Hermione took the vial up to Professor Harrison, and went back to her desk to pack her things.

"Uh, can you help me Granger?" Draco asked. He was _trying_ to pack his things.

Hermione was shocked. That made twice in one day that Draco had asked her for help.

"Sure." Hermione said. She helped Draco pack his things, then they went to their next class.

That last class of the day was Charms. Draco did fairly well considering he couldn't see what he was summoning. He only managed to summon Professor Flitwick once.

They were both quiet on the way to the common room. Hermione gave the French girl the password and entered the common room. Quickly followed by Draco. They sat their stuff down on the floor, then sat on the couch.

"Well Malfoy, what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care." Draco said with a bored tone.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. We have nothing better to do." Draco said in the same tone as before.

Hermione and Draco walked outside. They sat under a large tree, near the edge of the lake. They sat in silence for a long time, neither knew what to say.

"What does it look like?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"What does what look like?" Hermione asked confused.

"The sunset." Draco said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh." Hermione didn't know what to say. "Well . . . it looks like a sunset."

"Is that all you could think of?" Draco asked laughing.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Never mind." Draco said.

They both sat in silence again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become blind? I mean, you don't just wake up one day blind." Hermione said.

"I—" Draco took a deep breath. "I don't really want to talk about." He said barely audible.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"It's just—it's so hard. Being blind I mean." Draco said. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Hermione asked, noticing the tear.

"No." Draco mumbled, wiping the tear away.

"It's ok Draco. I know you're having a hard time." Hermione said reassuringly.

Draco was shocked that Hermione used his first name. He didn't mind though. He liked the way his name sounded coming from her.

"Thanks. Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione smiled. Draco wasn't so bad, once you got past the arrogant jerk.

**A/N:** Lots of luck to my reviewers: Phoenix Feather Queen, ca803, Indian Chick, teddy 240b, Mrs D Malfoy, midnight's whisper, Dragon 3712, and Gwinna. My next chapter should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Ditching Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Here's chapter five. It won't be long now and you'll know what happened to

Draco.

Guide Me Chapter 5: Ditching Hogsmeade 

The next few months passed by quickly. Draco and Hermione had become really good friends and they spent all of their time together. Draco still hadn't told Hermione what had happened to him though. It didn't bother Hermione, he would tell her when he was ready.

That Saturday at breakfast, Dumbledore made some important announcements.

"As you all know, today is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. All students, third years and up, have the chance to go. Now, my second point of business. Tonight, there will be a ball. All students are invited." Dumbledore said smiling.

The Great Hall immediately broke out into whispers.

"Tonight, is he mad?"

"What will I wear?"

Who will I go with?"

"Why in the world would Dumbledore schedule a ball and not tell us until the day of?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows. He's not always been right in the head." Ron said.

Harry looked like he was going to be sick. He took a deep breath.

"Uh . . . Ginny?" Harry said quietly.

Ginny looked at him. Going red in the cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Will—will you—willyougototheballwithme?" he blurted out.

"Of course." Ginny said smiling.

Harry smiled as well.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Hermione said getting up.

She found Draco waiting for her in the Entrance Hall. He was talking to . . .Pansy. Hermione stood there listening.

"Please." Pansy pleaded.

"No." Draco said angrily.

"Please. Just go to the ball with me. Please."

"No." Draco said loosing his patience.

Hermione cleared her throat. Draco turned in her direction.

"Hermione?" He asked.

Pansy glared at Hermione, then she stormed off.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Finally, I thought she was never going to shut up."

Hermione and Draco walked to Hogsmeade together. Harry, Ginny, and Ron caught up with them outside of Honeydukes.

"Hey 'Mione, come to the Three Broomsticks with us for a butterbeer." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Draco. He was just standing there kind of awkwardly.

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"What about him?" Ron asked.

"I can't just leave him."

"Sure you can. Come on." Ron grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. She jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"Ron, I cannot just leave him." Hermione said angrily. "Come on Draco." She grabbed Draco's hand and walked off. Leaving her friends shocked.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco said.

"For what?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"I've ruined everything." Draco said.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's the second time you and Ron have fought about me."

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him that that was actually the third time they had gotten into a fight about him.

"Draco, that is not your fault. Ron's just being a jerk."

"Well I knew he was a jerk." Draco said laughing.

Hermione hit him playfully.

"Do you want to go back to the castle? Maybe go for a walk?" Hermione asked stopping.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I just don't feel like Hogsmeade today."

"If this had anything to do about what happened back there, I'm sorr—"

"This has noting to do with what happed back there. I just don't feel much like shopping."

"Fine. Let's go." Draco said. "I still think this has something to do with Ron being a jerk."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

They weaved through the crowds and back towards the castle. It was a beautiful sunny day, so they sat under the same big tree that they had sat under earlier that year.

"Draco, what are you going to do about quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"I can't do it." Draco said simply. "I can't watch. I can't play." Draco sighed. "Plus, I'm having a lot of trouble casting spells." He said getting off subject.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually get the hang of it."

Draco felt around for a rock. He picked one up and threw it into the lake.

"I hope you're right." He said sighing.

"So Draco, why aren't you taking Pansy to the ball?" Hermione was desperate to change the subject. Draco seemed so depressed.

"Well actually, I was—" Draco took a deep breath. "I was hoping you would go with me." He picked up another rock and threw it into the lake.

"I—I'd love to." Hermione said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Draco smiled.

Hermione was kind of glad Draco couldn't see her. She was blushing like mad.

"Come on, it's getting late. We need to go get ready for the ball." Hermione said standing up.

She helped Draco up and together they walked back to the common room.

**A/N** Well, there it is, the fifth chapter. Hope you liked it. It won't be long now and you'll find out what happened to Draco. Just a couple more chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J K Rowling.

**A/N:** Here's the sixth chapter. Yay!

Guide Me Chapter 6: The Ball

Hermione was in her room getting ready for the ball. She had no idea what to wear. After trying on many different outfits, she finally decided on a simple light pink dress. It had spaghetti straps and stopped right above her knees, with it, she wore silver high heels. She put her hair up into a bun with a few loose curls framing her face.

When Hermione entered the common room, Draco was sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Draco, you look . . .great." Hermione said smiling. He was wearing simple black dress robes and his hair was kind of messy. Hermione didn't know whether he intended on it looking like that, or what, but he still looked amazing.

"So do you." Draco said smiling.

"But you can't even see me." Hermione said a little confused.

"So, I still know you're beautiful."

Hermione blushed. She wasn't used to somebody telling her she was beautiful.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Draco said laughing. Hermione laughed as well.

"So, are you ready to go?" Draco asked, extending his arm.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Hermione said looping her arm through his.

"Hermione, I _am_ wearing my black dress robes, right?" Draco whispered to Hermione when they were almost at the Great Hall.

"Yeah." Hermione answered a little confused.

"Ok. Just making sure."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Draco started laughing too when he realized how stupid the question was.

"Ok Draco, we're her." Hermione said. "Hey look, there's Harry and Ginny."

"Hermione, I can't look."

"Oops. Sorry Draco." Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco walked over to the table where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting.

"Hey Harry. Ginny, you look so pretty." Hermione said with a smile. She turned to Ron.

"Ron." She acknowledged. She was still mad at him for the way he acted in Hogsmeade.

Ginny kicked Ron under the table.

"Ow! Oh, um . . . Hermione. I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I was being a self-centered git." Ron said in a rehearsed manner.

"I'll forgive you. But you owe Draco an apology as well." Hermione said coolly.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Sorry Malfoy." Ron said, not really meaning it.

"It's alright." Draco said. "I understand why you don't like me."

A slow song came on and Harry stood up. "Do you want to dance Ginny?" he asked offering her his hand.

"I'd love to." She said grabbing it. Harry led her onto the dance floor.

"Hermione, do you—do you want to dance?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Hermione said smiling.

She led Draco onto the dance floor. She put his hands on the small of her back and she placed hers at the back of his neck.

"Hermione, I'm glad you've been here. I don't think I could've made it this far without you." Draco said softly.

"I'm glad I've been here too." Hermione said smiling.

They danced some more and eventually the slow song ended and a faster one took its place.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" Hermione asked above the music.

"Sure." Draco said just as loud.

They got some punch and headed to the table where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Over there." Ginny said pointing.

Hermione looked in the direction Ginny was pointing and saw Ron putting a bunch of cookies onto a plate.

"Figures." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, another slow song!" Ginny said dragging Harry onto the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I'd love to." Hermione said smiling.

They danced just like they did before, and they were having a wonderful time. Then something horrible happened.

The doors to the Great Hall flew open and there stood three death-eaters. The music was turned off and everyone stopped dancing. The death-eaters started walking towards Dumbledore. One them looked straight at Hermione and Draco. It sent a shiver up Hermione's spine.

"Hermione, what's going on? What happened?" Draco whispered.

"Death-eaters." Hermione told Draco quietly.

"What! Here in Hogwarts?" Draco asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Dumbledore" One of them said. "We've got a message for you, straight from the Dark Lord himself." The man had a cockney accent, and seemed very pleased with himself.

"Oh. And what might that be?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"The war has begun." The man said. And they left. Just like that.

The Great Hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was too scared to speak. They were all just standing there, a mixture of shock and fear on their faces.

Dumbledore looked very worried. "Students, you will immediately report to your dorms and stay there." He said sternly. "Teachers, report to my office immediately."

Everyone left the Great Hall quickly and quietly.

Hermione and Draco walked back to their common room, neither spoke a word. Hermione gave the French girl the password, then went in and sat on the couch. Draco sat down next to her.

"Draco, are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick." Hermione was starting to get worried. He looked like he was going to faint.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked laying a hand on Draco's.

"I—I think it's time I told you what happened."

**A/N:** Ooh, cliffhanger. Guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happened.

I don't mention this in the story, but Draco doesn't wear his hair slicked back anymore. It's always messy, but it still looks good.


	7. Chapter 7: Draco's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J K Rowling.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated. I've been extremely busy. Well, here it is. What happened to Draco?

Guide Me Chapter 7: Draco's Secret 

"Ok." Hermione said softly. "I'm listening."

Draco took a deep breath. "The Dark Lord was furious when I failed to kill Dumbledore. He said that I was a disgrace to them all. He--he gave my father permission to punish me. First, he used the Cruciatus Curse. But that wasn't enough. Then he muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear. The last thing I remember was a white light, then everything was black. When I woke up, everything was still black, and I was alone."

Draco paused to wipe the tears off of his face. He didn't know when he had started crying, but it didn't matter.

"I don't know how, but Dumbledore found me. He brought me back to Hogwarts and I've been living here ever since." Draco said referring to his Head Boy dormitory.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

They sat like that for a while, then Draco pulled out of Hermione's hug. He wiped away the few remaining tears.

Hermione leaned in closer until her lips touched his. She was scared that Draco would pull back, but he kissed her back.

When the kiss ended, they were both smiling.

"Well . . ." Hermione said. "Good night" she leaned in and kissed Draco again. Then she stood up and went up to her room. She couldn't sleep though, she laid in bed for what seemed like hours before she finally went to sleep.

&-&-&-&

"Hermione, get up."

Nothing.

"Come on Hermione, you're scaring me." Draco said shaking her.

Hermione rolled over with her back to Draco. Draco got close to what he guessed was her ear.

"Hermione!"

Hermione screamed and jumped.

"Finally, I was getting worried about you." Draco said, a little laughter in his voice.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, look at a clock." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione looked over at her alarm clock, it was eleven 'o clock in the morning. "Oh my gosh, I slept through breakfast. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was going to, but I figured you needed the sleep."

"I guess you're right." Hermione said. "I didn't get much sleep."

"Hermione, you're not—you're not going to tell anybody—"

"Of course not. I promise." Hermione kissed Draco on the lips. Then she got out of bed, grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the room.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to take a shower and get dressed." Hermione said laughing a little bit.

"Fine, throw the blind guy out. I—"

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Hermione said laughing, then she shut her door.

Draco felt his way into the common room and sat on one of the couches. His thoughts were drifting to Hermione when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." Draco said getting up. He started to walk to the door when he collided with the coffee table. "Ow . . . When did that get there?"

There was another knock. "I'm coming, hold your horses." Draco said.

Limping, Draco walked over and opened the door, still holding his knee.

"Malfoy, it's me and Ron." Harry said.

"Oh joy" Draco said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She's taking a shower."

"Can we come in?" Harry asked, growing impatient.

Draco hesitated. "Fine." He moved, cautiously, over to the couch and sat down. Harry and Ron sat on the couch opposite from Draco.

"How long has she been in there?" Harry asked. He wanted to spend as little time as possible with Draco.

"She just got in." Draco replied.

"Malfoy, are you and Hermione . . . involved?" Ron asked.

Draco really didn't know what to say. Would Hermione want him to tell? Probably not.

"No." He lied. Harry and Ron let out sighs of relief.

They sat awkwardly in silence until they heard the water turn off.

"Hold on." Draco said getting up. He walked to Hermione's door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, Hermione, Ron and Harry are here."

"Really, why?"

"I don't know." Draco said.

"Ok, I'll be out there in a minute."

Draco walked back to the couch and sat down.

"She'll be out in a minute." Then Draco heard Hermione's door open.

"Harry, Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked cheerfully sitting down next to Draco.

"Well, we don't see you much and you missed breakfast today. We wanted to see if you wanted to spend the day with us." Harry said.

Hermione glanced at Draco.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Malfoy can come, too." He said

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry.

"She'll be joining us later." Harry said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Beats me." Ron said.

They all thought for a minute.

"We could take a walk." Hermione suggested.

"Fine by me." Harry said. "Ron?"

"Fine." Ron said angrily. He really didn't want to spend his day with Malfoy.

"It's settled then. Come on." Hermione said. She put her coat on since it was chilly outside.

"Draco, you're not going to put on your coat?" Hermione asked.

"Oh." Draco had forgotten all about his coat.

Ron tried to hold back a laugh. Hermione kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Well, where is it?" Hermione asked returning her attention to Draco.

"I don't know." Draco said shrugging.

"Wait right here." Hermione said.

She ran up to Draco's room to look for it. She had never seen Draco's room, well neither had Draco. She would've taken the time to admire it but she remembered what she was there for. She quickly spotted Draco's coat on the floor. She picked it up and ran back to the common room where Draco, Harry, and Ron were waiting.

"Here." She said handing it to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said. He would've kissed Hermione, but Harry and Ron would've hexed him into oblivion.

"Ready?" Harry asked. They all nodded. "Let's go then."

**A/N:** Sorry the ending sucks, I couldn't think of anything else. The next chapter will be better I promise. Also, it'll be up a lot sooner.


	8. Chapter 8: You Speak French?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J K Rowling.

**A/N:** Yay! Here's chapter eight. Hope you like it. And don't forget to review.

Guide Me Chapter 8: You Speak French? 

Monday at breakfast, people were still talking about the death-eaters. The biggest question was 'How did they get in?' Hogwarts was supposed to be one of the safest places to be. Hermione was trying desperately not to think about the death-eaters.

"'Mione, I don't like your portrait. Can't understand a word she's saying." Ron said shoveling eggs onto his plate.

"She speaks French Ron."

"Well I don't see why she can't just talk in English."

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was absolutely no hope.

Ginny came in and sat down between Hermione and Harry.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Ginny lowered her voice so that only Hermione could hear.

"Are you and Malfoy . . ." Ginny thought for the right word to use. "Together? Like as a couple."

Hermione didn't think Draco would want anybody knowing, so she lied.

"No."

Ginny looked relieved. "Ok, good."

"Why is that good?"

"Harry and Ron would go ballistic. They'd probably kill him." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Draco. He was sitting by himself and none of the other Slytherins, except Pansy, would talk to him. Hermione didn't understand that, Draco had always been the 'Prince of Slytherin'. She wondered if it had something to do with him failing to kill Dumbledore.

Their first class was charms. They were broken up into pairs and told to work on charms that they were having trouble with. Draco was having a lot of trouble with summoning since he couldn't see.

"I can't do it!" Draco said frustrated.

"Draco, I have never known you to quit. Come on try again." Hermione said encouragingly.

"Well I've changed. A lot." Draco mumbled.

"Come on Draco, just picture the object in your mind."

Draco pictured the pillow Hermione had described earlier. He said the spell and hoped for the best.

"Draco, you did it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco opened his eyes and sure enough, there was a fluffy pillow in his hands.

Draco couldn't help but smile. Then he thought of something. He couldn't have done it without Hermione. She wouldn't always be there to help him. Draco quit smiling.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing his sudden change in moods.

"Oh, uh . . . it's—it's nothing." Draco lied.

The rest of the day passed by without any problems.

After dinner, Hermione and Draco walked back to their common room holding hands.

"Draco, uh Ginny asked me today if we were a couple." Draco nodded the same thing had happened to him with Harry and Ron. "Well . . . I told her 'no' because I didn't know if you wanted them to know."

"Well, do you want them to know?"

"I don't know, I mean, Ron and Harry would be really mad. What do you think?"

"I really don't care if they know or not."

"You don't? But—"

Draco stopped and turned towards Hermione.

"If I could Hermione, I would tell the world." Hermione smiled. "I love you." Draco said softly.

Hermione kissed him passionately.

"I love you, too."

They were still holding hands when they reached the portrait of the French girl.

"Ah, jeune amour." The French girl said dreamily when she noticed Draco and Hermione holding hands. "Ainsi doux."

Draco smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked Draco.

"She thinks it's sweet." Draco said.

"What's sweet? Wait. You know French?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"I don't know." Draco said shrugging.

"Well, what did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She said, 'Ah, young love. So sweet.'" Draco said mimicking the girl's dreamy voice.

Hermione laughed. "Come on. Let's go in." Hermione gave the French girl the password and the portrait swung open. They went in and sat on one of the couches. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Hermione, you know Christmas is coming up soon." Draco said.

"So."

"Do you know what you're getting me?" Draco asked.

"Well . . . no." Hermione answered honestly.

"Hermione, that hurts." Draco said joking. "I know exactly what I'm giving you."

"Really? What is it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to wait until Christmas morning."

"Oh come on, I don't like surprises." Hermione said.

"Too bad." Draco said laughing.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and went up to her room.

Soon after Hermione left, Draco went to bed as well.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter eight. Sorry it was so short. Hopefully, my chapters will start getting longer.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I think that this is my favorite chapter so far. I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been so busy with school starting and all.

Guide Me Chapter 9: Christmas

Harry, Ron, and Ginny spent the majority of Christmas Eve with Hermione and Draco in the Heads' common room. Hermione was going to tell them about her and Draco.

Draco stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's getting really late."

Draco went to his room and closed the door.

This was Hermione's queue to tell Harry and Ron about her and Draco. She had told Ginny about it earlier.

_Flashback:_

"_Ginny, I have to tell you something."_

"_Ok, what is it."_

"_Well, remember when you asked me about Draco?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I kind of lied to you."_

"_What! You mean you and Draco are—"_

_Hermione nodded._

"_Oh my gosh. Hermione, since when?"_

"_Since the night of the ball."_

"_Harry and Ron are going to go ballistic."_

"_I know. What should I do?"_

"_You've got to tell them. They'll be even madder if you keep lying to them."_

"_I guess you're right. I'll tell them tonight."_

_End Flashback_

Hermione took a deep breath. She was a little scared to tell them.

"Harry, Ron, I have something to tell you."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell them, but no words came out.

"Hermione? Come on, you can tell us anything." Harry said.

"Uh . . .well. Please don't blow this out of proportion but . . . I kissed Draco and well—." Hermione sighed.

" We just lied about so that you two wouldn't get mad." Hermione finished.

Harry looked shocked; Ron on the other hand looked like he could kill.

"Listen," Hermione continued. "I'm not asking you to be his friend or to like him, all I'm asking is for you to accept this. Please." Hermione pleaded.

"You've got to be joking." Ron said.

"What do you mean by that Ron?" Hermione said loosing her temper.

"Look at how the bastard has treated us Hermione. Including you." Ron said angrily.

"If you haven't noticed, Ronald, he hasn't insulted any of us at all this year. He's changed." Hermione said.

"She has a point Ron." Harry said.

Ron looked like he had been shot.

"Not you, too." Ron said. "He's brainwashed you Hermione. This is probably some stupid plot to get closer to Harry so that Voldemort can kill him."

"Take that back." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"No. I'm going to bed." Ron said, and he stormed out.

Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Hermione, I'm not saying I'll be his friend, but I'll at least try to be civil. For your sake." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. You don't know how much that means to me. I just wish Ron would understand."

"Don't worry about Ron." Ginny said. "He'll eventually come around."

"I hope so."

"Well, it's pretty late. We'd better go." Harry said getting up with Ginny.

"Yeah. I'd better get to bed, too." Hermione said. She got up and went to her room.

&&&&&&

Hermione woke up the next morning before the sun rose. She had a huge pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She got up and started ripping them open immediately.

Her parents sent her a book and some stationary. Mrs. Weasley sent her a sweater and some homemade cookies. Ginny gave her a journal, Harry gave her a book of spells, and Ron gave her an assortment of his favorite candies.

Hermione noticed that she was missing a very important present. She got up and got Draco's present out of her dresser. She went to Draco's room and opened the door. He was still asleep so she ran and jumped on his bed.

"Merry Christmas Draco!" She said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" Draco asked yawning.

"Time to get up. Where's my present?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Draco felt around on his bedside table and got a little box.

He handed it to Hermione. "Merry Christmas." He said smiling.

She opened it and couldn't hide her gasp. It was a silver bracelet with a single charm. The charm was a silver 'H' and a silver 'D' entwined.

"Draco, it's beautiful."

"I know." He said jokingly. "Now where's my present?"

Hermione opened the box and took out a simple silver chain. On the chain was a ring. She put it around Draco's neck.

"My grandmother gave me this ring before she died. It means the world to me."

Draco felt the ring with his fingers.

"Thanks." Draco said.

He leaned over and kissed Hermione. Hermione deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione looked around the room.

"Where are your other presents?"

"I guess I don't have anymore." Draco said. "But this is the only present I need." He said still fingering the ring.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ron didn't take it well last night did he?"

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I left my door open a little bit so I could hear."

Hermione hit him playfully. "You little sneak."

"Let's go get some breakfast." Draco said getting up. "I'm starving."

"Can't." Hermione said simply.

"Why?"

"It's too early."

"How much too early?"

"The sun hasn't risen yet."

Draco groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"We could go hang out in the Gryffindor common room." Hermione suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Draco said.

"Don't worry about Ron."

"Ron's not the only one I'm worried about."

"Harry and Ginny? You don't have to worry about them. They're ok with it."

Draco thought about it. "Fine."

Hermione went to her room and got dressed. She went down to the common room to meet Draco and for once, she had to wait on him.

Draco finally came down and they walked hand-in-hand to the Gryffindor common room.

They were still holding hands when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ooh, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. That's something you _never_ see." The Fat Lady said.

"Never say never." Draco said.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Bludger Knot." Hermione said. The portrait swung open.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were the only Gryffindors that stayed for Christmas. When Hermione and Draco entered. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess while Ginny watched.

Ginny looked up when she heard the door shut.

"Hey Hermione. Hey Draco." Ginny said cheerfully.

Draco was surprised when Ginny used his first name. Harry smiled at Hermione. Ron, however, glared at Draco.

The five of them sat around and talked until the sun started to rise.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

Draco was a little taken aback.

"Su—sure." They went to a corner of the room and Ron lowered his voice.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm sorry I've been acting like an arse. It's just . . . other than Harry; Hermione's my best friend. I just don't want her heart to be broken."

"I would never intentionally break Hermione's heart." Draco said.

"Truce?" Ron asked.

"Truce."

"I think it's time to go to breakfast." Harry said getting up.

**A/N:** Lots of luck to my reviewers: Insane Rocker, Indian Chick, Poppy in love, Elm-Tree 10, Mrs D Malfoy, pop-lyrics-wont-save-you-now, jamie loves malfoy, feltongal, Divinus Astra, cmtaylor 531, forgoton tribal leader, Zarroc, and midnight's whisper.


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Attack

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. There have been so many things going on at school and here at home. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of updating and I'll have the chapters posted sooner.

)( - )( - )( - )( - )(

Guide Me Chapter 10: Midnight Attack

"Miss Granger, it is urgent that you get up immediately." Professor McGonagall said shaking Hermione frantically.

"What time is it?" Hermione said groggily.

She opened her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall what's wrong?" Hermione asked alarmed. It was the middle of the night and McGonagall looked very worried.

"Get Mr. Malfoy and report to the Great Hall immediately. I must wake up the Gryffindors."

"But Professor, what's going on?" Hermione asked. She didn't like the way McGonagall was acting. It was scaring her.

"There has been a death-eater attack in Hogsmeade." McGonagall said, then she turned and left to go wake up the Gryffindors.

Hermione was shocked. Death-eater attacks going on right outside of school?

She got up and ran to Draco's room. He was sleeping soundly when she started shaking him frantically, trying desperately to wake him up. Draco slowly began to wake up.

"Hermione, what is it? It can't possibly be time to get up. Can it?" Draco asked groggily, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Hermione was trying frantically to pull him out of bed.

"Draco, we _have_ to go. There's been an attack in Hogsmeade." Hermione said, still trying to get Draco out of bed.

"There's been a what?" Draco asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"A Death-Eater attack. In Hogsmeade, come on." Hermione said, finally succeeding in pulling him out of bed. She grabbed his hand and together they ran out of the room.

On the way to the Great Hall, they meet up with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Have you heard?" asked Ron. "There's been an attack."

"No, really Ron? Why else would I be up in the middle of the night, running to the Great Hall?" Hermione was truly amazed at how dense Ron could be sometimes.

The Great Hall was already crowded with students by the time they arrived. The tables had been pushed against the walls and instead, there were sleeping bags o the floor.

Dumbledore stood at the front of the Hall, and immediately, everyone grew silent.

"Don't panic." Dumbledore said gently. "You have nothing to worry about. We'll tell you everything you need to know in the morning. For now, just try to get some sleep." Hermione couldn't believe how calm Dumbledore was. Was he not the least bit concern that there was an attack going on right outside the castle gates?

"Look, there's a couple of empty sleeping bags over there." Ginny pointed out. The five of them grabbed five sleeping bags and drug them off into a corner.

Hermione tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She lay on the floor for what seemed like hours staring at the ceiling, which had been enchanted to look like the night sky. All around her, students were falling asleep and snoring, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. She turned over to face Draco.

"Draco, are you asleep?" she whispered.

"No." he replied turning over in the direction Hermione's voice had come from.

"I can't sleep." Hermione said. "I'm too worried."

"Here, give me your hand." Draco said holding out his hand. Hermione laid her hand in Draco's and he began to stroke it with his thumb. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Draco said smiling.

Hermione felt a lot better. Just knowing that Draco was there with her, holding her hand comforted her.

"I love you Draco. I never thought I'd see the day when the two of us would be laying on the floor in the Great Hall holding hands saying 'I love you'." Hermione said.

"I know, it's weird. But it's a really good king of weird. Every time I'm around you I get this feeling that I've never felt before. No other girl has ever come close to making feel the things that I feel when I'm with you."

Hermione smiled. She loved being with Draco. She closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

)(-)(-)(-)(

"Get up get up get up." Professor McGonagall said. She was waking all of the Gryffindors up.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that the other three Heads were waking their houses up as well.

After all the students were awake, Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Hall.

" Good morning students. I hope you all had a pleasant sleep last night." Dumbledore said smiling.

All of the students looked around at each other. They wouldn't exactly call it a pleasant night's sleep.

"I would like for you all to go up to you dorms, get dressed, and then come back down for breakfast. Then we shall discuss the events that took place last night and also what will be happening in the future."

Hermione and Draco walked with Harry, Ron, and Ginny until they reached the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"See you guys later." Hermione said as the trio walked towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Bye Hermione . . . and Draco." Ron added after Ginny smacked him in the arm. He still couldn't get used to the idea of being nice to Draco.

Hermione and Draco hardly spoke on the way to the Heads' Dorms.

When they reached the portrait of the French Girl, Hermione gave her the password without realizing they had reached their destination. She was too busy thinking about what was going to happen now. Would school continue as normal? Would they close it down? And if they did, what would happen to Draco?

Hermione and Draco went their separate ways; she went to her room and he went to his. They got dressed and meet back in the common room.

"I wonder if Dumbledore will close the school down and send all the students home." Hermione thought out loud as they exited the Dorm.

"I don't have a home to go to." Draco said.

"What would you do, if Dumbledore sent us home."

"I don't know, I guess live at the school with Dumbledore like I did over the summer."

Hermione hated seeing Draco like this. He used to be a cocky, arrogant, Slytherin god that boasted on all the things his Death-Eater father bought him. But now, he was a mere shadow of the his former self. Befriending Gryffindors, relying on others for help, and the most shocking of all, falling for her, the bushy haired, buck-toothed, know it all Gryffindor.

"Draco, why don't you have a home to go to?"

"I didn't do what I was told, I didn't fulfill Voldemort's duty."

"Are you still—I mean—are you still a . . . a Death-Eater?"

Draco was silent for a while. Then he lifted his left sleeve, revealing a large scar.

"They burnt it off right before they . . . before they blinded me."

Hermione could tell that Draco was having difficulty talking about it so she didn't talk the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco were some of the last to make it back to the Great Hall.

"Draco, do you want to sit with us?" Hermione said. She knew that nobody talked to Draco at the Slytherin table, at least he'd have friends.

Draco nodded.

They receiveed lots of stares when Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table. They majority of the Hall immediately broke out into whispers.

"What's he doing here, he's a Slytherin?" Seamus asked angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting with my friends and my girlfriend." Draco snapped.

The Hall broke out into even more whispers after Draco said that. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Draco had said that if he could, he would tell the whole world about him and Hermione. He hadn't told the world, but he at least managed to let the entire school know.

Other than the students' whispering, starring, and pointing, the rest of breakfast went smoothly.

Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and the Hall immediately grew quiet.

"There was an attack, on Hogsmeade last night." Dumbledore said.

"Well duh." Ron said under his breath.

"Shhhh!" Hermione hissed.

Dumbledore continued. "Three people were killed and many more injured." Dumbledore paused. "A war has begun students, whether we like it or not."

The students began whispering frantically.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed. "For you safety, the school has been closed. First through fourth years must go home immediately. I would like for all students, first through fourth years, to report to their dorms and begin packing. Your Head of House will tell you everything you need to know. I need to discuss a few things with my older students."

The first through fourth years began filing out of the Hall. Once they were all gone, Dumbledore started talking again.

"The majority of the students before me are mature and responsible young adults. That is why you all have the choice to stay and fight, or to go home along with the other students." Dumbledore paused again. "The Hogwarts' Express leaves today at noon. Your parents have all been notified of the situation. I hope you all think long and hard on this matter for it is a very important decision to make. If you choose to stay, you will be putting you life possibly on the line. It will not be an easy task. And for those of you who wish to return home, once you leave, there is no turning back. Actually, that goes for all of you, no matter what decision you make. Please notify your Head of House of the decision you make by 11:30." And Dumbledore sat down.

As soon as he was seated, the Hall erupted. Students were asking each other whether they were staying to fight, or going home with the younger students.

"I'm staying to fight." Harry said immediately. "There's no way I'm going back to the Dursley's and letting you all fight Voldemort without me."

"Me, too." Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"I'll stay." Hermione said after considering the alternate. "Draco?"

Everyone sitting around the group was curious to hear whether Draco was leaving or fighting. He really didn't have a choice though, but nobody else really knew that.

"I'm staying. Definitely." Draco added.

"If Hogwarts is shut down, that means there's no classes right?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I am amazed just how senseless you can be sometimes." Ginny said shaking her head disbelievingly at her brother.

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco went back to their common room.

"Draco, what's wrong? You've been unusually quiet since Dumbledore made that announcement at breakfast." Hermione said as they walked through the portrait hole.

"I've just been thinking." Draco said, still obviously deep in thought.

"About what?" Hermione asked grabbing Draco's forearm and forcing him to stop and talk to her.

"Well . . . how can I defend myself if I can't even see?"

Hermione thought for a minute.

"Well . . . just don't worry about it. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

Draco smiled. "I love you, Hermione." Draco said softly.

"I love you, too." Hermione said smiling. Then she kissed Draco softly on the lips.

)( - )( - )( - )( - )(

**A/N:** Well, I finally got the tenth chapter up. Yay me! I really am sorry about not updating sooner. I hate it, every time I get on the computer to write, something comes up and I have to put it on hold. Oh well, hopefully it won't be too long before I have the 11th chapter up.


	11. Chapter 11: The Argument

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating quicker, I'm just really preoccupied. I keep telling myself to get on the computer and write, but something else always comes up. Again, I'm really sorry.**

Guide Me Chapter 11: The Argument 

Since the majority of students had been either sent home or forced to come home by their parents, the school was really quiet and practically empty; it wasn't the usual hectic scene. It probably wouldn't have been anyway because of the battle lingering over head. Since the night of the attack, all the teachers and students that were left constantly had their guard up, waiting for another attack when they might have to defend themselves and their fellow classmates.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, but since there weren't classes anymore, Harry, Ginny, and Ron decided to spend their day in the Heads' Common Room visiting with Hermione and Draco.

"Have you noticed that there's only a handful of Slytherins left at school? None of them stayed to fight." Ron said trying to catch his chocolate frog. It was about to jump when Ron caught it and then gruesomely ripped its head off with his teeth.

"Of course they wouldn't stay. The majority of them have Death-eater parents. They'd be fighting _for_ the Dark Lord, not against him." Draco said. "How dense can you get?" he added under his breath. Hermione, however, was the only person that heard it and she began laughing, but she quickly covered it up by coughing. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Do we constantly have to talk about the war?" Ginny asked, she was cuddled next to Harry on one of the couches and had her head resting on his shoulder. "I try really hard not to think about it, but that's really hard to do when you're all constantly reminding me."

"I agree with Ginny." Hermione said. Her and Draco were sitting on the opposite couch. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Anything." Hermione said. "I don't care." Ron opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Hermione. "Except quidditch." She added quickly.

"Dang it." Ron said. "There goes my suggestion."

"Mine, too." Harry added.

Draco nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look that said 'typical boys'. They all thought for a moment about what they could do to get their minds off of the war. Harry was the first one to come up with a solution.

"What about a game?" he suggested.

"Like truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"No! I refuse to play that mindless immature game." Hermione stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" Draco asked smiling.

"Because." Hermione said losing her defiant tone.

"Because why?" Draco said pressing the matter.

"I have my reasons." Hermione replied.

"What reasons?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm not saying another word." Hermione said regaining her defiant tone.

"Oh, believe me, I'll get it out of you somehow." Draco said smiling.

"Let's stay on topic. We still haven't decided on a game to play." Ginny said saving Hermione from having to explain herself.

"Well . . ." Harry thought for a moment. "What about chess?"

Ron's face lit up. "That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" He said smiling broadly.

"There's a problem though." Hermione said. "Chess is a two person game and there are five of us."

"Well, we can have a tournament. Two people will play while the other's watch." Harry said after a moment of thinking.

"There's another problem with that though Harry." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked, he didn't see a problem this time.

"I can't see to watch." Draco said with an edge to his voice.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot." Harry said truthfully.

"Now what do we do?" Ginny asked.

They were silent for a couple of minutes while everyone was thinking of something to do.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "Malfoy, I was wondering, how did you become blind?" Harry and Ginny stared at Draco, they were eager to know as well.

Draco tensed up and his hands instinctively balled up into fists.

"It's none of your business." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I was just asking." Ron shot back.

"You're such an arse." Draco said standing up.

"He was just asking Draco." Hermione said, she didn't want an argument to break out between Draco and Ron.

"Well, it's none of his business!" Draco screamed at Hermione.

Hermione was hurt. Draco hadn't acted that way towards her in a long time, but he was her boyfriend now, that made it worse.

"We need to talk Draco." Hermione said sternly. She stood up and grabbed Draco's hand. Then she led him to his room. Draco sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. He had an expression of pure rage etched on his face.

"Draco, Ron was the one asking. Not me." Hermione said angrily. "You're mad at Ron so you take your anger out on me."

"Well, if I had wanted them to know, I would've told them." Draco said just as angrily.

"They're just curious. You don't have to scream at me just because Ron asked you about something." Hermione said, her voice breaking.

Draco stood up. The angry expression on his face was replaced with one of guilt.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Where are you?" Draco said gently. He felt really bad now for making Hermione cry. He never meant to hurt her feelings.

Hermione wiped her cheeks and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I just—I don't like to talk about it. It hurts too much." Draco admitted. "Do you forgive me?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah." She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him on the lips. "Are you ready to go back out there?" Hermione asked grabbing Draco's hand again. She went to leave the room, but Draco didn't move.

"Hermione, do you think I should tell them?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but they'll probably ask you again later if you don't tell them now." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Draco said.

"So you're going to tell them?" Hermione asked watching Draco.

Draco nodded.

"Let's go. The sooner you tell them the better." Hermione said gently. She knew how hard it was for Draco to talk about what happened to him.

Hermione led Draco back into the Common Room while holding his hand. They sat down on the empty couch and there was a long awkward silence. Hermione finally had to nudge Draco to get him started.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I shouldn't have gotten mad just because you asked me how I became blind." Draco said honestly. "It's just really hard for me to talk about it."

"Don't worry about it Draco." Ginny said reassuringly. "We're your friends now."

Draco took a deep breath and began. "Well . . . the Dark Lord was furious when I failed to kill Dumbledore. He said that I was a disgrace to all Death-eaters and to the Malfoys as well. My father agreed. The Dark Lord told my father to punish me as he saw fit, so he began punishing me by using the Cruciatus Curse, but he didn't think that that was enough. He muttered a curse under his breath and the last thing I remember was a white light, then everything was black. I woke up blind and alone because my father had disowned me" Draco finished his story with another deep breath.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were too shocked to talk at first, but Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Draco, that's horrible." Ginny said with wide eyes.

"I knew it." Draco said. "You feel sorry for me now."

"Draco, I do not feel sorry for you. You'll always be an arrogant jerk to me." Ginny said half-jokingly. Draco smiled. For the first time he actually saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny as his friends. (I know he can't 'see' but you know what I mean.)

"It's getting kind of late." Harry said standing up.

Ron and Ginny stood up as well. "Yeah." Ron said yawning. "I'm exhausted."

"See you later guys." Ginny said as she, Harry, and Ron walked towards the portrait hole.

"Bye." Hermione yelled after them.

Draco just sat there. He was feeling a little weird after talking about the Dark Lord and his father. He was kind of glad that they had left early.

After a moment Hermione turned to Draco. "See, it wasn't that bad." She said.

Draco just sat there.

"Don't you feel better now that you've told them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I guess." Draco replied shrugging. He was confused, he still didn't know if it was a good idea to tell them his secret.

"You didn't have to tell them if you didn't want to you know." Hermione said as if she was reading Draco's mind.

"I know." Draco said leaning back into the couch.

Hermione rested her head on his chest, with one hand on his stomach. Draco wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." Draco said kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"I love you, too." Hermione said softly.

They sat liked that for a while until eventually they both fell asleep.

_Draco was running through the woods and the sun was just beginning to rise. He had no idea why or where he was running, he just knew he had to keep running._

_Draco then heard an earsplitting scream. It sounded like it came from a woman._

_He started running in the direction he thought the scream had come from; then he heard it again. It sounded like the woman was in pain. A lot of pain._

_Draco began running faster and he was getting really close. He could now make out two figures in the distance. One was Hermione and the other was . . . _

Draco woke with a start. He was covered in cold sweat and he was panting. Someone had been hurting Hermione and he didn't know who it was or why they were doing it.

Draco could still feel the pressure of Hermione lying on his chest. He carefully moved his arm out from under her and then he shook her awake.

"What happened?" Hermione asked still half asleep. She sat up and turned to look at Draco.

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"It's still dark outside. Go back to sleep." Hermione said laying her head back on Draco's chest. She took her own advice and immediately went back to sleep.

Draco wrapped his arm back around Hermione, but he couldn't sleep. He was afraid to close his eyes. Afraid he'd hear Hermione screaming. It haunted him. He sat there holding Hermione close for a long time. Eventually though, his eyelids began to close involuntarily and he drifted off to sleep again.

**A/N:** **If you're confused, Draco could see in his dream. Hope you liked this chapter, I like it. A big thank you to all of my reviewers, I just wish that I had more reviews. (hint hint)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dream

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:**** I hate that I haven't been able to update in a long time. I'm just so busy with school, but now that school's out, I have schoolwork to do over the summer. Hopefully, even though I have homework to do, I'll still be able to update my story as much as I would like. I've made you wait long enough, I'm not going to make you wait any longer.**

Guide Me

**Chapter 12: ****The Dream**

Hermione went to roll over and woke with a start when she realized that she was about to hit the floor. She looked around and saw that she was lying on the couch with Draco's arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed Draco on the forehead. The kiss made Draco wrap his arms tighter around Hermione. Hermione had to pry his arms apart before she could move.

She got up and moved closer to the fire. After she had warmed up a little, she went up to the large bookcase and picked up a book that sounded interesting. She sat back down in her chair next to the fire and began to read.

After a couple of minutes she noticed Draco moving in his sleep. Hermione didn't think anything of it and continued reading. But Draco's movements got worse and he began mumbling. Soon, his mumbling became louder and louder until he was almost screaming.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! Please!" He was thrashing around and beginning to sweat

Hermione jumped up from her chair and ran to Draco's side. She knelt on the floor and began comforting Draco.

"Draco. Draco, wake up. What's wrong?" Hermione said frantically.

Draco woke up with a start and sat up. "Hermione?" he asked feebly.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes. "I had a horrible dream, Hermione. I was running through the woods and I heard you scream. And then you screamed again and it sounded as if you were in pain. I ran towards you and when I finally reached you—" Draco's voice faltered. He didn't want to say the rest.

"And what?" Hermione asked.

"Well . . . my fath—my father was . . . torturing you." The words were barely audible and Hermione wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked brushing the hair from Draco's eyes.

"My father was torturing you." Draco repeated.

Hermione stared at Draco with wide eyes.

"But—why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, it was just a dream Draco. I think that—"

"NO, Hermione! You don't understand." Draco said suddenly, cutting Hermione off mid-sentence.

"Draco, what don't I understand?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I killed him Hermione. I killed him with my bare hands." Draco said slowly.

"Who? Your father?" Hermione asked.

Draco rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

Hermione waited for him to say something, but he never did.

"Draco, it'll be ok. It was just a dream." Hermione said softly. She put her hand on Draco's leg.

Draco lifted his head.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Just a dream." Draco gave Hermione a weak smile. He had a feeling that it was something more than just a dream.

"Come on, let's go and eat breakfast. I'm starving." Hermione said standing up.

"I don't know if I'm hungry." Draco said.

"Please. It'll be good for you. Besides, even if you're not hungry you can still go with _me."_ Hermione said jokingly.

Draco actually smiled that time.

"Fine, just let me go get ready."

Draco stood up and Hermione kissed him on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and deepened the kiss. They stayed wrapped in the embrace even after the kiss had ended. Hermione was the first to break it.

"If we don't leave soon, we'll never make it to breakfast." Hermione said smiling.

Draco smiled as well.

"This is just as much your fault as it is mine." Draco said laughing.

Hermione loved his laugh. Not the laugh he used to use while he was taunting her and her friends, but this laugh. His real laugh.

Draco turned away from Hermione and started walking towards his room. He held up his left hand so that he could find the wall. Using the wall, he made it to his room with no trouble.

Hermione ran up to her room to get ready as well.

When she was ready, Draco was already waiting for her in the common room.

"It's about time, Hermione. I was starting to get impatient." Draco said jokingly.

"Ha ha. So, are we ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Ready whenever you are." Draco said still joking.

Hermione grabbed his hand and together they walked to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco were some of the last people to show up for breakfast. Luckily, though, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had saved them seats.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Hermione said taking a seat across from Harry. Draco sat down next to her.

"We were beginning to think that we'd have to go looking for you guys." Ginny said. "What was the hold up?"

Hermione glanced at Draco.

"Nothing. Just overslept." She lied. "Ron?"

Ron looked up at Hermione with a mouth full of food.

"Ew, Ron. Chew with your mouth closed." Hermione said disgusted.

Ron swallowed all the food in one gulp.

"What?" He asked Hermione.

"Could you please pass me the pumpkin juice?"

"Sure." Ron picked up the pitcher of pumpkin juice and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks."

Hermione poured some pumpkin juice into a goblet.

"Draco, do you want any?"

"Any what?" Draco asked. He hadn't been paying attention.

"Pumpkin juice. Do you want any?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

Hermione poured some juice into Draco's goblet and set the pitcher down on the table.

Breakfast continued as normal, except that Draco continued to be deeply immersed in his thoughts.

After a while, Hermione and Ron began arguing about Ron's table manners.

"Ron, it's disgusting. You eat worse than a wild animal." Hermione said angrily.

"My table manners are none of your business, Hermione. Why do you have to control everything?" Ron shot back.

"Control everything? I do not—"

Ron cut Hermione off.

"Draco. Tell us. How horrible is it living with Hermione? Does she control everything you do?" Ron asked, turning his attention from Hermione to Draco.

Hermione was furious at being interrupted.

"Well . . ." Draco began. "On the contrary, living with Hermione is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's helped me in more ways than I can count. I don't think I can ever repay her for what she's done for me." Draco said.

Hermione was beaming.

"Draco, do you really feel that way?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I really do." Draco said truthfully.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ron mumbled.

"Oh, Ron, grow up." Hermione said angrily.

Ron began to say something, but Hermione cut _him_ off.

"Draco, are you done?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

When Hermione stood up, she knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice and spilt it all over herself.

"Darn it." Hermione said.

"What? What happened?" Draco asked.

"I spilt juice all over myself." Hermione answered.

"And you say I make a mess." Ron said.

Hermione glared at him.

"Come on, Draco." Hermione said angrily. She grabbed Draco's hand and started to leave.

As they were walking, Hermione could've sworn she heard Ron make the sound of a whip cracking.

Hermione was still fuming when they made it back to the dorms.

"I'll be back, Draco. I need to go change." Hermione said, leaving Draco in the common room.

She hurried to her room and took off her sticky uniform. Even though Hogwarts was closed, Hermione still insisted on wearing her uniform.

Hermione went to go get Draco when she was finished changing. He wasn't in the common room, so Hermione assumed that he was in his room.

Hermione knocked on Draco's door gently.

No answer.

Hermione knocked a little harder.

"Draco? Draco, are you in there?"

There was still no answer.

Hermione tried the doorknob. It was unlocked so Hermione opened the door a little bit. She didn't see Draco, so she opened the door all the way. She saw that Draco was lying on his bed. Hermione took a couple of steps toward the bed and realized that Draco was asleep. She didn't want to wake him because she knew that he didn't get a lot of sleep because of his nightmare. She turned to leave the room.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and saw Draco sitting up on the bed.

"Oh. Sorry Draco. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll leave so that you can go back to sleep." She turned to leave again.

"Wait! Don't go." Draco nearly yelled.

Hermione turned around and walked over to the bed.

Draco held out his arm, searching for her. Hermione grabbed his hand so that Draco would know where she was.

"Please don't leave me." Draco whispered.

"I'm not, Draco. I promise." Hermione said softly. She sat down next to him on the bed.

Draco laid back on the bed and Hermione did the same. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder with one hand on his chest. Draco put his arm around her waist.

"Hermione?" Draco asked after a couple of minutes.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Does it make me a bad person?"

"Does what make you a bad person?" Hermione asked.

"What I did."

"You mean your dream? It was just a dream Draco."

"Yeah, but—I killed my father Hermione. No son should kill his father, no matter how much they hate him. But, he was hurting you. He was going to kill you Hermione. I had to stop him. I don't care if he was my father; I can't let _anything_ happen to you Hermione. You're the best thing, and the only thing, in my life now. I love you." Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"I love you too, Draco. "

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"You know what Hermione? I'm going to marry you one day. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's hope it's not the last thing you do." Hermione said smiling.

"I'm serious Hermione. I don't want to live one day without you. So, how 'bout it. Will you marry me?"

Hermione sat up.

"Are you proposing?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah. I think I am." Draco said smiling. He sat up as well.

"But . . . we've only been together a couple of months. And before that we hated each other." Hermione said. She couldn't believe Draco was asking her this. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with _me_?"

"Yeah, I really do Hermione." Draco said sincerely.

"I don't know, Draco. This is so unexpected. You have to let me think about this." Hermione said putting her head in her hands.

"Take as much time as you need. I can wait. But remember: I'm marrying you Hermione. No matter what."

**A/N:**** Well, there's chapter 12. I really hope you liked it. You might not, but oh well. It's been a LONG time since I've written anything. **

**I hadn't planned on having Draco propose to Hermione, I just couldn't stop myself. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Thunderstorm

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:**** Well, here's chapter 13. If you're wondering why I updated so quickly, it's because I wanted to hurry up and upload another chapter because I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next one. I have a TON of work to do over the summer before school starts.**

Guide Me

**Chapter 13: ****The Thunderstorm**

Draco woke with a start; he was pouring sweat. He had had the same dream again. The one where is father was trying to kill Hermione. Draco was panting so he put his head in his hands to help calm himself down. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He stood up and decided to go find Hermione.

Draco could hear a thunderstorm raging outside. He had no idea what time it was, but he figured it was the middle of the night.

Draco cautiously left his room and made his way to Hermione's. He pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Hermione." Draco said loudly.

There was no answer. Draco knew that Hermione was sleeping.

Draco had never really been in Hermione's room so he didn't know where anything was. He had to feel his way around her room until he found her bed. He stumbled once but caught himself before any real damage was done.

"Hermione." Draco said. "Hermione, wake up." Draco ran his hands along the length of the bed. He didn't feel anything except the pillows. He started to panic.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" Draco yelled. He felt around the bed again.

Nothing.

"Calm down." Draco told himself. "Maybe she fell asleep in the common room."

Draco hurried into the common room.

"Hermione!" He yelled.

He checked all the chairs and couches in the room.

Still nothing.

"Where could she be?" Draco asked out loud.

Draco suddenly realized that he hadn't checked Hermione's bathroom. He hurried to check but she wasn't in there either. Just in case, he checked his room and bathroom. He still didn't find her.

"What am I going to do?" Draco said grabbing his head. He thought frantically for any ideas that could help.

The first thing he thought of was Potter. Draco hated to admit it, but he needed Potter's help. Immediately.

Draco didn't know his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had an idea of where it was, but he had to rely mainly on directions from the portraits along the way.

Draco finally ended up and what he thought was the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Is this . . . the Gryffindor . . . Common Room?" Draco said panting. He had no idea exactly _where_ the portrait of the Fat Lady was.

"What?" The portrait, which Draco guessed was the Fat Lady, asked sleepily.

"Is this the Gryffindor Common Room?" Draco asked, while walking in the direction the voice had come from.

"How rude. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Another portrait shouted.

"Oh, a _Slytherin_." The Fat Lady sneered. "Why would _you_ want to know if this is the Gryffindor Common Room?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Because." Draco said. "I need to talk to Harry. It's really important. Let me in."

"Do you have the password?" The Fat Lady asked.

Draco thought really hard. He couldn't remember it now that he actually needed it.

"Um . . . no, I don't. But I really need to get in. Please. It's _really_ important." Draco said desperately.

"If you don't have the password, I can't let you in." The Fat Lady said angrily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to sleep."

"Fine. Have it your way." Draco said through clenched teeth. He started banging on the portrait as hard as he could.

The Fat Lady screamed. "Oh my goodness." She quickly ran to a neighboring portrait. "How dare you. If you damage that portrait, I'll have your head." She threatened.

"Help! Someone let me in. It's Draco." Draco yelled while still banging on the portrait. He continued banging on the door until it finally opened.

"Malfoy!? Wha—what are you doing here?" Neville asked sheepishly.

"Neville, I _have_ to speak to Potter. Immediately." Draco said frantically.

"But why?" Neville asked.

"Because!" Draco screamed.

"Ok, sorry. Ho—hold on." Neville said. He left Draco to go find Harry.

"Hurry!" Draco yelled at Neville's retreating back.

After a few minutes, Draco could hear approaching footsteps.

"Mal—Draco, what are you doing?" Harry said sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hermione. I can't find her." Draco nearly yelled.

"Quiet." Harry said. "Now, what?"

"I can't find Hermione. I've "looked" everywhere for her." Draco said quieter.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"No. That's why I came. I think you should take a look just in case I missed her." Draco said.

"Ok. Let's go." Harry said. "You probably just missed her. That's all. No need to worry."

Harry and Draco hurried back to the Heads' Dorm. Harry left Draco in the common room while he went and checked all the rooms thoroughly.

"She's not here." Harry said worried.

"Where is she?" Draco asked angrily.

"Hey! Getting angry is not going to help find her, Draco." Harry said firmly.

"Sorry." Draco muttered. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think we need to go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do and he can get the teachers to search the entire school." Harry answered.

"Good idea. He'll know what to do for sure." Draco said.

He and Harry ran to Dumbledore's office. Stopping only when they had reached the ugly stone gargoyle.

"What's the password?" Harry asked Draco.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the Head Boy." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Right." Draco said. "I should know this." He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "Um . . . it's . . . licorice snaps!" Draco said triumphantly.

The gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a spiral staircase. Harry ran up the stairs with Draco, cautiously, following. When they reached the top, they stopped to knock on the door.

After a few moments, Dumbledore opened the door wearing his pajamas.

"Ah. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what brings you two to my office in the middle of the night?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Hermione, Professor. She's missing." Draco said hurriedly.

"Oh, are you sure?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Well, she's not in the Heads' Dorm and I don't think she'd be in the Gryffindor Dorms." Harry said.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore said. He sat behind his desk in a high-backed chair and summoned two chairs from Harry and Draco. After Harry and Draco had taken their seats, Dumbledore began asking them questions.

"Ok, what happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well, Professor . . . " Draco began. "I woke up after having a bad dream. I went to Hermione's room looking for her, but she wasn't there. I searched all over the place, but went to find Potter just in case I had missed her. Harry looked but he didn't find her either." Draco said.

"That's when we decided to come here." Harry added.

"Well, now this is a problem. I'll wake all the teachers up and get them to search the castle. I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay right here." Dumbledore hurried from his office.

Harry and Draco sat in complete silence. After what felt like an eternity, Dumbledore returned to his office.

"Now, do either of you have any idea where she might be?" Dumbledore asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

"No. Not really, Professor." Harry said. "Hermione would never leave like this unless something was wrong." He added.

"Yes, you're right. Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

Draco suddenly remembered his nightmare. Searching for Hermione, following her screams, and finding his father torturing her.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think I know where she is." Draco said gravely. "I think someone took her."

**A/N:** **So, what happened to Hermione? I'll give you three guesses.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (sniff sniff) It all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**A/N:**** I got a review about the mistakes that were in the last chapter. I'm sorry. All writers make mistakes, and I was in a hurry. Again, I'm sorry. Hopefully, this chapter won't have so many mistakes.**

Guide Me

**Chapter 14: ****Kidnapped**

Hermione woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She reached her hand back to examine her head, but recoiled when the touch sent a shot of pain through her entire body. She gingerly touched the spot again and opened her eyes to see if there was any blood on her fingers. When she opened her eyes, it was pitch black, except for a small patch of moonlight coming through a window high up on the wall.

Hermione put her hands at her sides to hoist herself up. The surface was cold and hard, not the bed she had gone to sleep in. Confused, she sat up and let her eyes adjust to the light. From what she could see, the room was small, dark, and had stone floors.

Hermione had no idea what was going on. Convinced that she was dreaming she laid back down on the floor and fell asleep.

----

Hermione stretched and tried to grab her blankets to pull them closer; she was freezing. Instead, her fingers brushed up against cold stone. Hermione sat up quickly, too quickly. Pain shot through her body and made her head spin. When she recovered, she opened her eyes and looked around.

The small room was bathed in early morning sunlight that was coming through the small window over-head. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made of stone. The only door was metal and looked to be bolted shut.

Hermione had no idea where she was. It looked like a dungeon. But, she couldn't possibly be in a dungeon. Hermione come up with two conclusions: this was either a sick joke, or she was dreaming again. Hermione tried the last one. She pinched herself so hard on the arm that she left a bruise. The pain was horrible; her whole body was sore. People didn't feel pain in their dreams.

Convinced that she wasn't dreaming Hermione searched her pockets for her wand. They were all empty. Hermione frantically searched the bare floor for her wand. She began to panic when it still came up missing.

She stood up and ran to the door.

"Harry! Ron! Draco! Anybody! If this is a joke, it's not funny. Let me out right now!" Hermione screamed while banging on the metal door. "Please! If this is a joke—let me out! I don't like this. Please! Just let me out!"

Hermione put her ear up to the door and was shocked when she heard hurried footsteps. She stepped back away from the door. Hopefully, it was her friends that were coming to the door to tell her that it was all just a joke.

She heard the locks clicking and her heart rate accelerated as the door opened. Her heart dropped when the person that walked through the door proved to be a woman that she had never seen before, but she automatically knew who she was. She was beautiful, middle-aged, had pale skin, and pale blond hair. She was Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione was too shocked to do anything but stare at the beautiful woman. Narcissa entered the room and locked the door back with an ancient looking key. The woman looked at Hermione with sorrowful eyes. Hermione noticed that she had the same blue-grey eyes as her son and husband.

Narcissa finally looked away from Hermione as if she were ashamed. She was wringing her hands nervously. A couple of times Hermione thought that she was going to start speaking, but Narcissa would change her mind.

"I'm really sorry." She finally said.

"Draco—does Draco have any—"

"NO! No! Draco would never do such a thing. He loves you too much." Narcissa added with a small smile.

Hermione gave the woman a confused look. "What's going on. Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Draco?"

"You're at Malfoy Manor. Lucius brought you here. Draco's still at Hogwarts."

Again, Narcissa looked as if she was ashamed. They were both quiet for a moment.

"But why?" Hermione whispered. "You have to help me!" Hermione said suddenly. Narcissa wasn't expecting it and she jumped in fright. "Please. You have to get me out of here. Think of Draco. He wouldn't want anything to happen to me. Don't you want to make Draco happy?" Hermione kept rambling and pleading with Narcissa to save her. At one time, Hermione reached out to grab Narcissa's arm, but Narcissa recoiled at the touch and Hermione dropped her hand in defeat.

"Draco, is no longer a part of this family." Narcissa stated in a rehearsed manner.

"I know you don't believe that." Hermione said. "Please, you have to help me. You know what he'll do to me if I stay." Hermione attempted one last time to convince Narcissa to help her.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Narcissa said, avoiding Hermione's pleading eyes. She turned, exited the room, and locked the door, leaving Hermione alone.

When the situation finally caught up with Hermione, she began to sob. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. Or whether she was going to survive. She wanted to believe that someone would come to save her, but they probably had no idea where she was.

Hermione was curled up in a ball on the floor when she heard a faint pop. She sat up to see what the noise was and saw a small, frail looking house-elf holding a plate of food.

"Where's Narcissa?" Hermione asked the house-elf.

"The Mistress had asked me to bring a plate of food to the prisoner." The house-elf answered in a high, squeaky voice. The house-elf sat the plate of food down on the floor in front of Hermione.

"Please, you have to help me." Hermione begged the house-elf. The house-elf looked as if Hermione had asked him to kill himself.

"Mistress has told me not to help the prisoner other than bringing food." And with that the house-elf disappeared with a pop.

Hermione felt as if she would be sick if she were to eat the food. Instead, she curled up on the floor and began sobbing again. She had no idea how long she cried, because she eventually cried herself to sleep.

----

"What do you mean 'took her'? Like kidnapping?" Harry asked.

Draco could tell that Dumbledore was listening intently to hear what he was going to say.

"Yeah. I think . . . this is stupid. It has to be something else." Draco said shaking his head. Saying it out loud in front of Dumbledore and Harry made it sound ridiculous.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you want to help Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Of course! Why would—" Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy. I only meant that you should tell us whatever you can if it might help to bring Miss Granger back."

"Fine. . . . . I had this dream and in my dream I was out in a forest somewhere. All of a sudden I heard a woman scream. I was running in the direction of her voice. Then she screamed again and it sounded like she was in pain. I started to run faster and I saw that the woman was Hermione. There was another person there: my father. He was hurting Hermione, torturing her. It made me angry and I—I . . . I killed him." Draco was thankful that he couldn't see Harry and Dumbledore's faces. "I have a feeling that the dream meant something more though. That it just wasn't a dream." Draco expected Harry and Dumbledore to start busting out laughing at how ridiculous his theory was, but neither of them spoke at first.

"It could've just been a dream though, right?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore. "She could just be in the castle somewhere and they'll find her."

"I'm sure they'll find her wondering around the castle." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "She—"

There was an urgent knock on the door.

"See, that's probably her right now." Dumbledore said getting up from behind his desk. "Come in."

Draco's heart was racing. He was praying that Hermione would walk into the room apologizing for the trouble she had caused.

Draco heard hurried footsteps walking towards them.

"Where's Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Draco's heart dropped. They hadn't found her.

"We searched the entire castle, every single room. She's not here." McGonagall said in a tired voice.

"What about the grounds?" Dumbledore asked.

"We had Hagrid and Filch check the grounds. Hagrid's still out looking in the forest."

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore said.

"Albus," McGonagall began. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Yes, but I'll have to discuss the matter with The Order. We'll have a meeting as soon as possible, but as for now, Harry and Draco, I think that the two of you should get some sleep."

"But—" Harry started to object.

"Try to get some sleep while we continue to search for Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with finality.

Harry and Draco reluctantly left the office.

"Do you want to come back to Gryffindor Tower, or do you want me to walk with you back to your Dorm?" Harry asked Draco.

"I think I want to go back to my Dorm. I just want some time to sort everything out. My mind hasn't caught up with the situation yet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry and Draco walked silently to Draco's dorm.

"Well, here we are." Harry said when they reached the portrait of the French girl.

Draco didn't say anything. He gave the French girl the password but Harry stopped him from walking through the door.

"Draco, they'll find her. She'll turn up somewhere. I mean, this is Hermione we're talking about. It's not like she would wake up one day and just decide to run away."

"I know. That's what scares me" Draco said. He knew in his heart that his father had Hermione. Just like in his dream.

Draco walked through the opening in the wall and sat down on the couch. His mind was still trying to comprehend all of the things that had happened. He was terrified that The Order wouldn't find Hermione in time. He tried to think of things that would distract him. Maybe he was sleeping and this was all a twisted nightmare. He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was surprised at how tired he was and he quickly fell asleep.

----

Harry ran all the way to the boys' dorm in Gryffindor Tower. He threw open the door and hurried to Ron's bed. Harry could see that the sun was just starting to rise through the window.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" Harry whispered loudly. He was shaking Ron frantically. "Ron!"

Ron started to stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around in confusion.

"Harry, what the hell? I'm trying to sleep." Ron closed his eyes and laid back on the pillow.

Harry shook him again. "Ron, Hermione's missing."

Ron sat up quickly. "What!?" he yelled.

Harry clamped a hand over Ron's mouth. When he was sure that Ron wouldn't yell again, he removed his hand.

"Hermione's gone and we can't find her. All the teachers have been searching the school for her."

Ron got out of bed. "What happened? What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Let's go get Ginny and I'll explain everything in the Common Room.

The two of them hurried to the girls' dorm and quietly woke Ginny up.

"What's going on. Why are you two in here in the middle of the night?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"It's Hermione. She's gone missing." Harry explained.

"What!? Missing?" Ginny sat up.

"Let's go to the Common Room and I'll explain everything there."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny crept down to the Common Room and sat on the couches around the fire.

"Ok, Harry, what happened?" Ron asked.

Harry quickly explained everything. How Draco had come to look for Hermione in the Gryffindor dorms. How he had searched the Heads' dorms. How they had gone to Dumbledore. He explained about the search and about Draco's dream.

"And that's when I came and woke you up." Harry finished.

"Do you really think that Lucius has Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Right now, anything's possible." Harry said.

"Are the teachers sure that Hermione's not in the castle?" Ginny asked.

"What about the map, Harry?" Ron asked. "We could check with the map. It'll show whether Hermione's in the castle"

"Of course!" Harry said smacking himself on the forehead. "The map! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Harry hurried up to the dorms and quickly came back with the old map. He removed the items from the coffee table setting them on the floor. He opened the map and laid it down on the table. They all held their breath as they checked the map for a dot labeled 'Hermione'. After checking the map three times, they gave up.

"She's not here." Ron said.

"Well then, maybe Draco's right. Maybe Lucius does have her." Ginny said.

"But why would Lucius kidnap Hermione?" Harry asked. Nobody could come up with a reason as to why Lucius would kidnap Hermione.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's going to have a meeting with The Order if Hermione doesn't show up soon. I guess we'll go from there." Harry said.

"She's bound to turn up eventually." Ginny said. "She has to."

"I hope so." Ron said gravely.

**A/N:**** Well, this is probably one of my longest chapters. I really hope you like it because I had to rewrite it like five times before I was happy with it. So you finally know what happened to Hermione. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up quickly so you'll know what happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

I have some very important news. It's kinda bad news and good news. The bad news is that I had to get a new computer and I lost all of my story.  
So I'm having to start all over again. The good news is that I will improve the story and hopefully make it better. So I'm going to be replacing chapters as I rewrite them. I hope that I won't lose any fans and that I will actually gain more fans. I'm a little upset that I lost the whole story,  
but I was planning on rewriting it anyway. So I will start updating again as soon as possible.

-Luckyleprechaun 


End file.
